Total Jerkface
For the list of news posts on Total Jerkface, see Total Jerkface Home Page. Total Jerkface is a website launched in 2005 by Jim Bonacci. The site is known for being the host of the very popular Flash game, Happy Wheels, which is the site's main focus (as can be seen by the home page's content). The current version of the site, along with Happy Wheels, was launched in May of 2010 along with their own slogan "Home of Happy Wheels", with Jim Bonacci, Jason Schymick being the only editors. Since then, Jim has hired multiple people to work on the site such as Adura, maverfax, Ben Haynes and Jack Zankowski. Total Jerkface has a large user base and is one of the Top 11,250 Alexa-ranked sites, which is evident in its forum posts and in the User Level Browser of Happy Wheels. A Total Jerkface account is required to publish a level, rate levels, save replays, post replies on news posts, and was also required to post in the forums. As of August 16th 2013, happywheels.com now directs to Total Jerkface. As of March 31st 2018, since reCAPTCHA V1 API was shutdown, a Captcha code isn't required for resending email address verification, resetting password and registering a new account. Games 'Divine Intervention' Divine Intervention is Jim's first publicly-accessible Flash game, and has been on the site since its launch. The game is an action-shoot 'em up, where the player controls a gun-wielding priest trying to save his town, which has become overrun by demons. The player uses WASD to move, the cursor for aiming, and left-mouse-click shooting. The game is known for its difficulty and violence. Divine Intervention received success when first posted on Newgrounds in November of 2003, gaining 2 awards and over 6.65 million views. 'Happy Wheels' Happy Wheels was first developed in 2006, and has been available to the public since June of 2010. It has been a huge success, becoming Jim Bonacci's main source of income after he quit his original job as a Flash advertisement designer. Happy Wheels is much more popular than Divine Intervention. Jim has hired multiple people (mostly friends) to work on Happy Wheels, the main person being Jason Schymick. 'Upcoming new game' Jim Bonacci mentioned in the news post, Blurb, that he will be creating a new game. It is unknown what the game will be called (although, it has been mentioned that the game will be called "Happy Wheels" in a new graphic-creating system). The game is believed to be currently in development, but it will be some time before it is complete. The artwork in the game will be somewhat similar to Happy Wheels. Regarding the graphics, Jim said in the post, "I will be keeping things 2d, but I'll use 3d modeling to create the graphics". In an earlier news post, he described it as a "horrificly violent kung fu game", possibly similar to GameTest12. The video to the right shows what Jim Bonacci has done so far. The game will be released either in the year 2020 or 2021. Forums The Total Jerkface forums could be accessed either through the forums tab, or by clicking any of the "Latest Forum Posts" links. There were six sub forums available: Suggestions, Happy Wheels, General, Flash, Divine Intervention, and Bugs. Happy Wheels is the most popular sub forum, with General in second place. The forums were moderated by PhysX, Mystic and Udie. However, the forums are were closed several years ago, and it is not known when (or if) they will be replaced. Happy Wheels App Main article: Happy Wheels Mobile The app of Happy Wheels was first introduced at PAX East 2013, and was released two years later, on August 19th 2015. The app is available for iOS, iPadOS, and Android. In the app, the "featured" levels are organised in chapters. Each character has its own chapter that can contain up to 15 levels. Although there are six characters shown in the level selection menu (Business Guy, Irresponsible Dad, Wheelchair Guy, Effective Shopper, Moped Couple and Pogostick Man), the first four have levels that you can play. The app also has a level editor, where you can build your own levels. There are some key differences between the app and the browser version, mainly the controls and an app-exclusive feature: slow motion. For the controls, the player uses on-screen buttons. As for the slow motion feature, that can be activated by using slow motion panels. These are basically items that trigger a slow motion effect once a character has passed through them. Interactive Head File:firefaceHP.png|In an accident, possibly a car accident. File:gothfaceHP.png|Jim as a metalhead. File:fleshfaceHP.png|Faceless Jim, possibly runover by a lawnmower. File:wizardHP.png|Jim as a wizard. File:BurritoHP.png|Eating a burrito. File:cupcakeHP.png|Eating a cupcake. PukingJim.png|Jim puking after feeding him 3 times in a row. Santa Jimmy.PNG|Jim as Santa. Interactive Head Jim (Full Body, Cropped).png|The full image of Jim without any costumes on. Jims heads.png|Jim's different heads all together. Cupcake.svg|The cupcake. Burrito.svg|The burrito. In Jim's past website, before the talking head, there was Matt (an interactive pink rabbit). Now, In the top-right corner of the website, next to the login, is an interactive head of Jim Bonacci. There are two arrows inside the box, which select which costume is shown. Moving your cursor inside the box will cause the head to do a random action (either speak or have a piece of food pop up), and while your cursor is inside the window, Jim's eyes will follow it. The voice used to say phrases (except the one after eating a burrito) is done through the program TextAloud, using NeoSpeech Paul 16k. Jim's face has four variations: *Wizard: Jim with a white hair and beard in a blue wizard costume. *Face Off: Jim with his face ripped off. *Black Metal: Jim with long dark maroonish hair, black makeup, gothic collar, and a black shirt with spikes on the shoulders. *Accident: Jim with cuts, bruises and abrasions moderately covered by bandages. When you hover the mouse over the head, he will say one of the seven following phrases, in the text-to-speech voice known as Paul (2 lines including the burrito were removed): *Hello there, how are you doing? *Welcome to my brand new website. *I could kill you in an instant. (removed) *You are my new best friend. *Please ask me a question, okay? *Please give me all of your money. (removed) *Get ready for the time of your life. *Oh my gosh. *I have so much to tell you. There are also unused audio files for Jim's head which can be heard below. Jim's burrito line which was much shorter. "I will kill your son." "Oh my gosh, i ate all of it myself." Sometimes when you hover the mouse over the head, either a cupcake or (at the time) a burrito will randomly pop up somewhere on the edge of the portrait, and Jim will focus on it. When the cursor touches the cupcake or burrito, it will follow the cursor in the portrait. You can place the food near Jim's open mouth, and he will unrealistically eat the food. When he eats the cupcake, it will take three bites and 2.5 seconds for Jim to finish it. And for the burrito, he will finish it in five bites within 3.75 seconds. After he finishes the food, he will say a phrase depending on what you fed him. The phrase he says after he eats... *...a cupcake: Oh boy that was delicious. *...a burrito: Este burrito es muy bueno, pero necesita salsa verde, which translated is to, "This burrito is very good, but it needs green salsa". (removed) Without refreshing, switching to a different page, or closing the tab, if you feed the head three times, it will barf small gray textures. Each December, every costume is temporarily replaced by a Santa suit, and the portrait has snow falling, but this had created an unintended bug: When clicking the left or right arrow, his real face is shown without a costume covering it. The foreground snow will also disappear and stop, but the background snow will continue to fall. Clicking on an arrow to go back to the Santa costume would not change it back, so the page had to be refreshed. This glitch was fixed for December 2014. About The "About" section features general information about Jim Bonacci and Total Jerkface. The About section has taken multiple forms. It used to include the site's "F.A.Q.", which included 23 questions, most of which were of humorous manner. You could also use the "ASK ME A QUESTION" application to send a question to Jim. Since February of 2011, all questions were unanswered and this feature has now been removed. This is most likely due to the site's massive and still growing userbase, which sent in many more questions than in previous years. Before the site transition, the page could no longer be viewed, "This page didn't survive the transition" is all that showed up. After the site move, the about page was not finished, and consisted of a bunch of gibberish, and two images. One of Effective Shopper's head, and one with someone firing a gun that says "MALONE" at the top, Malone is believed to be someone who did some of the programming. After the second site move (the current state), the about page consists of a header that says "This page will one day be extremely informative" and below consists of an E-Mail to Jim Bonacci, Jason Schymick, reporting bugs, and advertising. The image of Effective Shopper's head remains at the left side of the page, however, the image that said "MALONE" on it is no longer there. History Jim's first website dates back to January 2003 (the earliest archive of his website available), where he made a profile and custom design on xentar.com. His first site design can't be viewed (due to Flash-based objects not working correctly in archives), however, a new design was made sometime in 2003 (with November 27th being the oldest archive available). This design had animation to it, with a character (possibly Jim), having his mind read by a device that connects to him. Between April 6th & June 7th, Jim updated the design once again, it kept the same Flash-based design, but wasn't as animated as the previous design. It was much more organized, however. Total Jerkface was created roughly about January 13th, 2006, and its layout stayed the same through April 2010. The layout was completely different and the website was composed of Flash, so no different part of the website had a unique URL, except for the forums. Some of the noticeable features include the interactive picture frame, which has few different templates. (cigarette, beard, mouthwater, an occasional eye color change, and eyes rolling inside the head and back). You can also feed him cupcakes. Matt, the screaming bunny, is featured in one of Jim's first Flash projects, Beautiful Day. He will scream as your mouse moves over him and when you click on MAIL, and jump to the feature of your choosing. (Note that many features will not work, as the Flash code has to update in real time). The website had several different features, The main ones including the following- *HOME - The homepage with basic information. *WORK - Works of art made by Jim Bonacci. *MAIL - Mail, or email. Not specified. *FORUM - The forums. There was also the ASK ME A QUESTION function, which evolved into the "About" section known today. You could also join Jim's mailing list to receive e-mails, however, Jim never actually sent an e-mail from there. Inside each major category feature, there are sub-catagories. Jim Bonacci Old face.png|Jim without any additions. Jim Bonacci beard.png|Jim with a beard. Jim Bonacci drool.png|Jim drooling. Jim Bonacci smoke.png|Jim smoking. Robocop Jim.svg|The unused RoboCop skin. Screen Shot 2013-09-21 at 4.06.30 PM.png|Jim rolling his eyes. *HOME - News - Links - About Me *WORK - Flash - Pencil - MS Paint - Video *MAIL - Features "NOT DONE YET!! GET OUT!! :( :(" in hastily written red handwriting. *FORUM - Which leads to the Total Jerkface forums. You can visit the old Total Jerkface here. Happy Wheels banners Play Now.jpg|The original banner, featuring Effective Shopper. Play Now Explorer.jpg|Featuring Explorer Guy and rails. Play Now Arrows.jpg|Featuring the arrow guns. Play Now Cannon.jpg|Featuring the cannon. Play Now Blade Weapons.jpg|Featuring blade weapons. This banner stays like this on the "games" page. Play Now Pogo.jpg|Featuring Pogostick Man. Play Now Mom.jpg|Featuring Irresponsible Mom (this is the current banner). Gallery File:PINK DUDE 2.jpg File:TJFAllStar.png File:HappyWheels-1.jpg File:jun 5 2010.PNG|The forums, June 5th 2010. File:Matt.svg|Matt the bunny on the old Total Jerkface site. OldTJFLogo.png|The old Total Jerkface logo. tjflogo.png|The current Total Jerkface logo. Popup.PNG|A message that blinks on the top left corner of Happy Wheels once you click the banner to the game. Screen Shot 2013-07-29 at 12.44.53 PM.png|Happy Wheels with just over 3 million likes. TJF Monster.svg|The Total Jerkface monster. Screen Shot 2014-01-03 at 1.04.33 PM.png|The current Games page. PAGE_NOT_FOUND.png|This image shows up when you try to go to a nonexistent page. 404.png|The current 404 page, which no longer features The Simpsons character Frank Grimes. Headache puppy.jpg|Headache Puppy. Screen Shot 2014-08-11 at 4.54.00 PM.png|The Problems Logging In page. bandicam 2018-05-31 12-01-17-516.jpg|HWTS cameo of Irresponsible Mom banner TJF Loading Meter.png|The loading meter from the old Total Jerkface, which displayed upon entering the site. TJF Work.png|The work tab which displayed Jim's artworks and such. TJF Q&A.png|The Q&A tab where questions and answers were listed. Not An Email.png|Clicking on the button without entering an email displayed this message in the box. Undefined.png|Typing an email in the mailing list box, or a question in the question box would display this. Screenshot 2019-09-27 at 9.28.52 AM.png|A close up of the old Total Jerkface favicon which displayed on your internet browser tab. Category:Total Jerkface Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Jason Schymick Category:Site Architecture Category:Fancy Force Category:Total Jerkface Forums Category:Total Jerkface Staff Category:General Category:Community Category:Updates